young again
by ZOroronoaRO
Summary: When the crew goes to a new island they find themselves with a blast from the past lame summary, i know :P
1. Apples

Hey, everyone. for some reason this story got deleted ._. strange, i know. so, i'll reupload it now :)

**_Title:_** Young Again  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Timeline_**_:_ Before Ennies Lobby  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers  
**_Summary_**_:_ When the crew goes to a new island they find themselves with a blast from the past (lame summary, i know :P)

Young Again – Chapter One

[Apples]

It was a calm day on the Grand Line as the wind breathed life into the small sails of the Merry-Go.

The crew was all doing their normal schedule, Sanji was making lunch in the kitchen, humming about how much Nami and Robin would like their food, Zoro was asleep in the middle of the deck, the huge bubble coming out of his nose shifted size as he exhaled, Luffy was all smiles atop the goat figurine, Chopper was busying himself by making Rumble balls, Nami checked the Log Pose and told Usopp when to shift the helm, and Robin was comfortably reclining and reading one of her favorite books.

The breeze tugged at the captain's hat as he stared into the wide ocean, "Oy! Nami! When are we going to get there?"

Nami sighed heavily, "How many times are you going ask? For the fifth time, in about an hour!"

"Uh, Nami." Usopp chimed in, "I think that was the seventh."

"Like it matters!" She scowled at the sharpshooter and he quickly retreated a step, she turned back to Luffy, "If you go up to the crows nest you'll probably see it."

Luffy's face brightened, "Really?" He hoped of his special seat and scrambled up the ropes until he stood triumphant in the lookout, he grabbed the binoculars and looked around "AH! I do see it! But it's still so small!" he fidgeted uncontrollably, then looked down at Nami

"When are we— " but he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Nami's evil glare.

He jumped down from the crows nest and accidentally landed on the sleeping Zoro with an 'oof'.

"Oh, Zoro….sorry." Luffy stepped off his swordsman and Zoro regained consciousness.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched as he glared at his captain, "What?"

"Sorry, I, um, didn't see you."

Zoro grumbled and got up to find a new sleeping spot that was less dangerous than the previous.

"Hey we'll be at the next island in a little bit, so don't go back to sleep." Called Nami from the upper deck.

"What? Why?" Zoro asked yawning.

"Because we're low on supplies and we need everyone to carry stuff back to the ship."

"You can't order me around, woman. You're not the captain."

"No… but," She glanced at Luffy who was picking his nose, "Do you really think I should hand over control to this dolt?"

Zoro watched Luffy and couldn't help but agree with the navigator, but he would never admit he did.

He grumbled and turned away with a 'whatever' and Nami smiled victoriously.

"NAMI-SWAAN! ROBIN-CHWANN!!" a shout from the kitchen sang, "LUNCH IS READY!!!"

Sanji emerged from the kitchen door and looked at the rest of them, "Lunch is ready, you buffoons."

Luffy's eyes doubled in size and he let out a squeal of joy, "FOOOOOOD!!!"

He stretched his arm and rocketed into the kitchen with a thump, hitting and dragging Usopp on the way.

Zoro walked up the stairs, "More slop from you? Yippee." He said with little emotion.

"What did you say?!"

Zoro walked into the kitchen, "I forget."

Sanji steamed and was about to give him a taste of his shoe in his mouth, but was stopped by Nami, "Sanji, can you get me a drink?"

With Zoro forgotten Sanji's eye turned into a heart, "HIIIII NAMI-SWAN!!" Then he twirled into the kitchen.

Robin, Chopper, and Nami joined the rest in the kitchen for lunch, a delectable soup with sandwich triangles and a fruity drink Sanji was famous for making.

"Here is your drink and food, Nami-san." Sanji quickly whirled over to the other side of the table where Robin sat, "And yours, Robin-chan."

Sanji set a platter of food on the table for everyone else and sat down to eat himself.

"Oy, Sanji. I want a drink!!" Luffy pounded the table childishly.

Sanji lit a new cigarette and glared at the boy, "Sorry, none left."

Luffy eyed Nami's drink.

"Don't even think about it." Nami said, each word was soaked with blood lust, and Luffy knew even without her making eye contact that stealing anything from Nami was a bad idea.

He silently pouted, but then realized how good the soup was and drank the whole bowl in one gulp.

He licked his lips and went for seconds.

After a while everyone had thirds, except for Luffy who was on his tenth, and still hungry.

Sanji cleared the plates and before everyone left Nami got their attention.

"Alright! Everyone, listen up!" she put a map on the table in front of them; "This is our next island." She pointed to a dot on the coast, "We're going into this port where we'll be there only for a couple hours to resupplies." She looked at Luffy, "That means no adventuring," her gaze shifted to Zoro, "and no getting lost."

Luffy stuck out his lower lip and frowned while Zoro scowled.

Nami ignored their expressions and continued, "This Island is famous for their apples."

"Apples?" Usopp interrupted

"Yes, apples. There's an inactive volcano on the island making the soil very good for growing."

"Ah! I remember now!" Robin said softly

The whole crew turned and looked at her.

"I've read a book about that island; I forget the name though… The island has fast growing plants of all types; nobody can explain why they grow so fast, though." She sipped her drink and continued, "They said it started happening only twelve years ago."

"So it's a mystery volcano!" Luffy smiled, stars in his eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Nami grabbed him by the collar and held him in front of her, making him look face to face with his navigator "We're just getting supplies! Promise me you won't run off!"

Luffy stuck out his tongue. This made Nami angry and she wacked him over the head.

"Ow ow ow…" he said clutching the big red bump on his head.

Before Nami could say anything else she noticed the Log Pose, "Oh, we're a little off cores. Usopp adjust the helm twenty degrees south."

"Aye-aye."

Using this opportunity to change the subject Luffy asked Sanji if there was any food left.

"Are you joking? You licked off the rest of the soup in the kettle!"

"Oh yeah…"

With this everyone exited the kitchen, except for Chopper and Usopp, who where assigned to kitchen duty.

Zoro was the last to exit as he heard Usopp start telling Chopper one of the 'the amazing adventures of Captain Usopp' stories. He sighed and leaned against the railing, looking off into the distance, until his peace was interrupted but Luffy.

"Island!!!! I can see it with out the binoculars now!!" YIPEE!! Nami! How much longer now?!"

"Less than ten minutes, the wind sped up so we went a lot quicker than planed."

Luffy smiled as the ship drew closer to the island, he could immediately see the volcano and most of the island was trees.

Usopp, with the direction of Nami, steered the ship around the sore and into port.

They docked in the farthest spot away, hoping the pirate flag was not easily noticed.

Nami made a list of the things they needed and gave each a portion of it to get, but knowing Luffy and Zoro could not be left alone, she paired both with someone.

"Zoro, you go with Robin. And Luffy you go with Usopp and me, and Sanji you go with Chopper. We'll meet back here in one hour."

They all parted ways and entered the city in search of their produce, tools, and as Luffy called his list, treasure.

But little did the Straw-Hat's know that someone had seen their pirate flag and was desperate to make a little extra money from their bounties.


	2. Volcano or Bust

Hey, everyone. for some reason this story got deleted ._. strange, i know. so, i'll reupload it now :)

**_Title:_** Young Again  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Timeline_**_:_ Before Ennies Lobby  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers  
**_Summary_**_:_ When the crew goes to a new island they find themselves with a blast from the past (lame summary, i know :P)

Young Again – Chapter Two

[Volcano or bust]

Luffy weaved his fingers together and placed them on the back of his head as he followed Nami and Usopp into the small town.

He yawned and looked up at the volcano, longing to go adventure.

Slowly an idea formed in his head. He looked over to Nami and Usopp who were busy looking at the list, then looked back to the volcano.

He smiled, _maybe just a little adventure, I'll be back before they know it._ He glanced around, looking for a way to get to the volcano and saw a field of apple trees.

He looked back at the two and they were still looking at the list, with them distracted Luffy dashed towards the trees in search of cover.

He made it to the trees then started to walk again. Luffy smiled happily as he started to hum a small tune.

________________

The man watched from his window as he saw the crew go separate ways, "Perfect." He cooed, "They're splitting up."

He looked down at the two pieces of paper in his hand, one read: WANTED dead or alive Monkey D. Luffy 100,000,000 belli, and the other: WANTED dead or alive Roronoa Zoro 30,000,000 belli.

He watched from his three story building as the one called Luffy ran into the apple orchard. The man smiled an evil smile, "Can this get more perfect? An idiot like him worth 100 million belli? Unreal."

The man walked down three flights of stairs and exited the building. He looked around for the fastest way to get to the orchard and noticed that the streets were oddly bare. He shrugged off the thought and spotted the small ally and started towards it.

"This is going to be the easiest money I've ever made." He smiled

___________________

"The islands…by volcanoes ….arrrree….very, very hot. The people are sweating, sweating, and they're all idiotttts." Luffy sang as he picked an apple from a tree, he bit into it and continued his adventure.

After a couple seconds he realized the apple was the greatest he's ever tasted! He gulped that one down and picked a few more, munching on them as he walked.

* * *

The man arrived at the apple orchard and was about to enter, but a voice stopped him, "Hey! Sanjuro, is that you?"

Sanjuro turned to see his stout boss waddle towards him, "Why aren't you working? Everyone is on break; it's your time on the clock!"

"I'm busy." A short irritated answer.

"'busy'? HA!" his boss looked at his clipboard, "You have nothing else to do on this island but work for me, if I told them what a freak you are nobody would let you work for them. Besides, your power is great for this job."

"Look, just because you found out my secret all those years ago, doesn't mean you can blackmail me and treat me like you're little servant."

He looked up from his clipboard, "No, but I do have a lot of leverage." He smiled sweetly, but Sanjuro knew there was nothing sweet about this man.

The smile diminished, "Now, go do your thing. Rows…" he flipped a page on his clipboard, "…thirty to thirty nine, they're out of fruit." He scratched his head, "I saw them yesterday and they were full, but I just checked them again and they're out." He turned and walked away, "I want it done yesterday! Now go!" he yelled not looking back.

Sanjuro grumbled and started to his job, he didn't get paid enough for this. He looked in the direction he saw Luffy go in, "Soon, Money D. Luffy. Soon."

_________________

Luffy munched on another apple and had long ago lost sight of the volcano because of the trees. He continued walking and soon came across an old man picking apples on a latter.

"Yo!"

Luffy's greeting startled the man and he nearly fell off the latter.

"Ah? Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Luffy. Who're you?"

He looked down at the straw hat, "I'm Zenko." He eyed Luffy suspiciously "You're not supposed to be here, this is the apple orchard. Are you lost?"

"I'm going to the volcano!"

Zenko chuckled slightly and started down the latter, "Really? You must have just gotten into port."

"How did you know?"

"Because nobody visits the volcano after the tours, which are in the morning, people think it's too dangerous, with the myths of it blowing up floating around."

"Really…?" Luffy's mind drifted off, "Alright, see ya!"

"Oy! You're still going to the volcano, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Then you want to go that way." He pointed in a directing Luffy would have never thought of going.

"REALLY!? Thanks a bunch!" with that Luffy jogged away.

Zenko chucked and shook his head slightly, "Kids these days…" then he continued his job at the orchard.

_________________

Time passed and Nami grew more and more angry.

"I should have never of let him out of my sight." She mumbled under her breath.

She stood in the kitchen of the Merry-Go with all hands accounted for, except one. "We were only out for an hour! And he snuck away!"

None of the others looked mad, this was a normal thing for the straw hat crew, same thing as Zoro getting lost, Sanji floating away on a cloud made of hearts to see some random girl, Robin knowing a lot about anything at anytime, Chopper's dance when he was 'mad' at them complementing him and so on.

Nami paced back and forth, thinking of how she could handle the situation.

She turned to the rest of the crew "Alright here's what we'll…ZORO WAKE UP!"

Zoro snorted and snapped his head up, "Huh? Morning already?" he replied groggily.

Nami's anger fumed, "IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!" She calmed down and continued, "Anyways, we need to get out of here, there's nothing more we need. But first we need our idiot captain. Chopper." She turned to the doctor, "Can you sniff him out?"

Chopper nodded slightly, "I should be."

"Great! Everyone, come on." She waved a hand towards the door.

"D-Do we all have to come?" asked Usopp shaking, "there could be monsters on the island."

"MONSTERS!?" Chopper howled.

Usopp turned to the frightened reindeer and jumped at the opportunity to lie.

"Yeah! Big ones!" he stretched his arms out, "And the worst part is….the eat you ALIVE!"

Chopper screamed, "NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO ON THE ISALND!!"

"Chopper, he's lying." Sanji said coolly, heading for the door.

"He is!?" Chopper looked at Usopp as he shrugged.

"Yep, I am."

Chopper stood there mouth agape.

"Um, Guys. Today would be nice." Nami stood at the door, Sanji and Robin had already exited and Zoro was just getting up.

"R-Right." Usopp said standing up tall and walking out the door.

On the deck, everyone one looked at the island.

"Where would be the one place that would give you the most adventure, danger, and entertainment?" Usopp thought aloud.

All eyes looked towards the volcano.

__________________

Sanjuro just finished his duties and looked around.

That Luffy guy is probably long gone from this island. He sighed and decided to head back home.

We walked for a while until an apple knocked him on the head.

"Ow…" He rubbed his head and looked up.

"Sorry!" Zenko waved at him from inside the tree.

"Old man, what are you doing?"

"There are better apples in the center and I can't reach them with the latter."

Sanjuro shook his head, this man was too dedicated for his taste, and then an idea popped in his head.

"Oy, Old man!"

"Yeah?" he got out of the tree and brushed himself off.

"Did you see a straw-hat wearing kid come by here earlier?"

Zenko blinked, "Yes. Yes I did." He folded up the latter and grabbed his bag of apples, "I gave him directions to the volcano, he's a funny one alright. He pays no mind to all the myths of the volcano bowing if someone is up there past noon."

An evil smiled spread across Sanjuro's face as Zenko walked away, he was still going to get rich!

Sanjuro turned on his heels and ran towards the volcano.


	3. Now Or Never

Hey, everyone. for some reason this story got deleted ._. strange, i know. so, i'll reupload it now :)

**_Title:_** Young Again  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Timeline_**_:_ Before Ennies Lobby  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers  
**_Summary_**_:_ When the crew goes to a new island they find themselves with a blast from the past (lame summary, i know :P)

Young Again – Chapter Three

[Now or Never]

Luffy's stomach roared, asking for food. Luffy patted it as if it were a puppy, "I'm so hungry, the last thing I ate was those apples."

He looked around for any sign of food, but on the side of a volcano there wasn't much luck. He decided to look for food up the volcano, and in his search of food, he found something else.

"A cave!" he smiled with delight, forgetting his hunger momentarily.

He ran over to the opening and peered into it, the darkness shrouded everything but ten feet in front of him.

"Wow." He said, his words echoed off the sides of the wall.

Like a little child he took advantage of the echo, "WOW!" the words echoed back at him "WOW! Wow! wow. wow…..wow…."

He laughed and entered, taking his time in looking for something to do. After forty feet in, his foot knocked against something. He bent down and felt around for the mystery object, his hand knocked into something and he picked it up. He tried to see the object by holding it up to his face, but the darkness was too powerful.

"hmmm…it feels like a banana…"he thought, "No, wait! A tuna sandwich!"

Reminded of food, his stomach growled in protest. Luffy frowned, trying to decide if he should go back down and get some more apples, or continue in the mystery cave. After a couple seconds he pressed on into the cave.

He turned his head over his shoulder and he could barley see the opening!

Not looking where he was going, not that it mattered in the pitch black; Luffy ran into a wall and fell on his butt.

"Eh? The cave ended."

He looked around and saw another speck of light in a different direction.

"Oh! It turned!"

He got up and brushed himself off, mystery object still in hand.

He pouted a couple seconds because his adventure was short-lived and he was already leaving the cave, it was too soon for his adventure to end!

"I wonder if Nami is going to be mad at me for running off…" He pictured in his mind him coming back, "Where were you!?" Her face was feigningly scary, "I told you one hour! And no adventuring!"

He shivered, wincing. She was going to be so mad.

"Oy! There you are!"

Luffy snapped out of dream world and squinted through the darkness. A man's silhouette was in the exit of the cave and he was walking towards him, becoming more visible as he got closer.

A guy in his upper 20s, short hair, and normal physique stood in front of him, the darkness shrouded the rest of his features.

"We've been looking all over for you!" he said stepping closer.

"Who're you?" Luffy asked

"Oh, my apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Sanjuro; I've been helping your friends look for you."

"Really? They're looking for me?"

"Yeah, they told me you wore a straw hat and your name was Luffy, you're him right?"

Luffy smiled and nodded.

"Great! They're waiting on your ship for you, this way." Sanjuro pointed to the exit that was still a long way off and Luffy started towards it.

As they walked in silence, sweat dripped of Sanjuro's face, he had never used his power against a human before, he didn't know what exactly would happen, or if it would even work, or if it did work how long would it take.

He pushed the questions aside and gulped, it was now or never.

* * *

The crew made their way through the apple trees, only seeing a couple people that eyed them suspiciously.

They weaved back and forth through the tall trees, even a normal person could get lost in here, but with Nami as their guide and Chopper as their nose, they would make it trough in half the time.

They exited the orchard and looked at chopper, "Alright your turn. Find our captain." Sanji said

Chopper nodded and shrunk into reindeer mode, sniffing the air.

"I got something! This way!"

After walking around for a while, stopping every now and then to sniff the air, Chopper commented, "I think he's just over this ridge, but the sent is getting fainter."

"Then we'd better hurry." Nami said starting into a jog.

Nami ran over the ridge, the rest of the crew in her wake, and she spotted a cave.

"You think…?" She started

"Luffy could never resist a cave." Sanji said, lighting a new cigarette

"And the sent ends and the opening of the tunnel." Chopper added

The crew went over to the opening and Usopp stared into the darkness, knees quaking.

"W-what if Luffy isn't in there, but a huge bear that will swallow us whole?"

"Gah! Oh no!" Chopper screeched, forgetting if there was a bear, he would have smelt it.

"Wouldn't the bear have to chew us up to digest our bones?" Robin noted

"Robin! Don't say that kind of stuff!" Nami said, now alarmed.

"Don't worry Nami-san, Robin-Chan. The Prince will protect you!" he made a thumbs up sign and a twinkle sparked from his thumb.

Everyone was half-expecting a comment from Zoro making fun of Sanji, but it never came.

That's when Nami noticed Zoro wasn't even there!

"Where did that idiot go? I told him not to wander off!" Nami said, fuming.

"We've lost a pitiful man…" Sanji said coolly and entered the cave.

Everyone followed in after Sanji, the frightened duo last.

"L-Luffy…?" Usopp called out silently

"He wont hear you if you whisper, Usopp." Chopper reminded him.

"R-Right." Usopp cleared his throat and got up the courage to shout into the darkness, "LUFFY!!"

There was a brief silence.

"Usopp…?"

The call was faint and far off.

"So he is in here!" Usopp smiled and turned to the doctor, "Good job, Chopper!"

Concealed by the darkness, Chopper blushed and did a little dance, "Complementing me won't make me like you! Idiot!"

Sanji led the group farther into the tunnel, then ran into the wall.

"Oww…" He said rubbing his forehead, then noticed the little glimmer of light, "The tunnel turns, so be careful, and I think I see the exit."

Everyone maneuvered cautiously around the corner while Sanji strained his eyes to see. He saw two figures, one about as tall as him, and one small, almost like a child.

Sanji jogged forwards and saw the tall one turn and run out the exit.

"Wait! Luffy!" Sanji ran forwards, tripping slightly on a rock, and came to the exit.

No sign of Luffy.

Sanji sighed and turned back to the little kid; the rest of the crew caught up and stopped.

"Hey kid, do you know where Luffy is going?"

That's when Sanji noticed the boy was wearing a hat, and not just any hat.

"Luffy? _I'M_ Luffy. Who're you?"

* * *

Sanjuro grabbed the pirates arm.

"Huh?" Luffy turned and looked at him, but Sanjuro didn't say anything.

Luffy was about to continue walking until heat erupted in his arm. Pain streaked through his body, numbing it and making it immobile. Needles pricked his skin and the air in his lungs was sucked right out.

He couldn't focus, the room started to spin, his vision blurred, and the world he knew was getting darker.

A faint whisper perked his ears, "LUFFY!"

His nakama! Usopp! He forgot about the man holding his arm and strained to inhale to call back to him, he screamed it in his mind, but wasn't sure if he said it or not.

Soon everything was black and he couldn't remember where he was.

He looked up to a man holding his arm, "Who're you?" asked Luffy, but he didn't look down at him, his eyes were fixed in the direction he heard footsteps.

"Come on." He yanked at Luffy's arm, the sudden jerk made Luffy fall over.

Where did he want to go? Luffy looked around where he was, he didn't recognize any of it, but it would sure be fun to train in a cave. Pirates liked caves, right? And he was training to be a pirate, so he needed to train in a cave.

While Luffy's mind worked, the man started to panic, "Come ON!"

Luffy got up and planted his feet, "No."

The man looked at the boy, "Yes!"

There was an incoherent murmur in the direction of the footsteps.

"No."

The man lost his patience and yanked at the kids arm, but all he got was Luffy's arm stretching.

His eyes doubled in size, "What the-?"

"Ow…" The words echoed slightly and the man started to freak out, "The tunnel turns, so be careful, and I think I see the exit."

He released Luffy's arm and made for the exit, disappearing into the daylight.

Luffy stood there, clueless.

"Wait, Luffy!"

Luffy turned to the sound of his name and a guy in a suit ran past him and stood in the arch of the cave. More people came out from the shadows of the cave and the blonde guy turned and looked at Luffy, "Hey kid, do you know where Luffy is going?"

Luffy looked at the blonde, confused, "Luffy? I'M Luffy. Who're you?"

* * *

Sanji eyed the small boy, not believing him at first, so he bent down and looked eye to eye.

His expression made his cigarette fall out of his mouth.

"What's wrong, Sanji-Kun?" Nami looked at Luffy and copied Sanji's expression.

The look spread throughout the crew when they saw their miniature captain.

"Why are you all surprised?"

"L-Luffy?" Usopp asked

The three and a half foot child looked at him strangely, "How do you all know my name?"

"How—what—when--?" the navigator couldn't get her thoughts straight.

"You guys are weird." Luffy said bluntly, then examined the cave, "I never knew there where caves in Foosha Village….COOL!"

The pint-sized pirate king ran back into the cave, happy as can be.

"W-wait!" Sanji said, grabbling on his arm, making it stretch.

Luffy frowned, "What?" he tugged on his arm a little and looked at the blonde.

"So you don't know what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sanji let go of his arm and it snapped into place.

"Well…." Luffy stood thinking, "Me and Ace were going up to the woods for my training! I'm training to be a pirate, and I need to practice my devil fruit powers! Wanna see?"

Luffy hooked two fingers on the inside of his mouth and stretched it out.

Sanji had seen this before, and wasn't fazed, but what he was astonished at was what in the world happened to Luffy to make him little?

Seeing no one was surprised, Luffy retracted his fingers and turned again to explore the cave, but tripped over his over sized clothes.

"Wait, Luffy. You need to come with us."

Luffy looked at the orange haired woman, "Why? I want to see the cave!"

"After you see the cave, can you come with us back to our ship?"

"You guys have a ship!?"

"Yeah, we're pirates after all."

"YOU GUYS ARE PIRATES!?"

The cave long forgotten, Luffy jumped up and down at the sight of pirates.

"No pirates ever visit our island except Shanks, who used to come here all the time!"

"alright then, it's decided!"

The group walked out of the cave, Luffy in front, and the rest behind him, in a discussion.

"So, does anyone have any idea what happened to him?" Usopp asked

"Not a clue, but we should keep him close, we need to find out what happened and change him back." Nami said watching the small boy slide down the edge of the mountain, unaware of anything but his fun.

"This IS the Grand Line." Sanji stated

Nami looked at Robin, "Robin, do you have any idea what could have happened to him?"

She shook her head, "There were no markings on the wall, so there's no sign of an ancient culture, and what I've heard about the island, the fast growing apples is the strangest it gets."

The crew contemplated what they were to do as they made their way down the twisting slopes, on their way to the Going-Merry.


	4. You too?

Hey, everyone. for some reason this story got deleted ._. strange, i know. so, i'll reupload it now :)

**_Title:_** Young Again  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Timeline_**_:_ Before Ennies Lobby  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers  
**_Summary_**_:_ When the crew goes to a new island they find themselves with a blast from the past (lame summary, i know :P)

Young Again – Chapter Four

[You too?!]

Sanjuro's heart pounded as he ran down the slope, tripping over his feet for the third time.

"Whoh!" he yelped as he did a face plant, "oww…"

He wiped blood off from his nose and got to his feet, surveying the land for anyone in pursuit. With no danger around he sat and caught his breath.

"It worked…." He sighed, "kinda…"

He huffed a couple more times, sitting on the ground.

_First time trying it on a human, but I wanted to turn him into a little baby so I could just carry him…and then when I got to the marines I would just turn him back to collect my reward _he smiled happily_ but I guess I'm not skilled enough with humans yet… I think I only took off seven or eight years… he looked ten._

He got up and sighed. He'd have to attack again and try once more, but now his crew was with him.

At that moment he saw Luffy, only with his baggy pants and straw hat on, and the rest of his crew stroll down to the apple orchard.

_W-what? He trusts them so completely! Does he even remember them? _

He watched them disappear into the orchard he'd spent his whole life in, at least ever since his boss found out he had accidently ate the Ma Ma no Mi. (time time fruit)

He sighed, remembering his past.

He was only five when he found it and thought it was an apple, after eating it his boss found out and used it as blackmail to work in the orchard, making the trees speed up in time to make them produce fruit faster. Even as an orphan he knew no one would accept him, but after he ate the fruit, if anyone found out they would probably cast him out of the village as a monster. He's forced to work there day in and day out for twelve years.

He clenched his fists and looked in the direction of the pirate ship. But Monkey D. Luffy was going to change all that.

He smiled and started towards it, but then noticed someone in the orchard.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you lost?"

"Huh?" the muscular man turned around, three gold earrings shining in the sun.

* * *

After buying Luffy some more fitting clothes at a store, they made their way back to the ship to think things through.

"Alright, Luffy. Please go over it again." Nami said coolly

The boy pouted, "I've told you so many times though."

"Please, humor me."

"You want me to make you laugh?"

She slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"No." she sat down next to him, "something happened to you and we're trying to figure out what. You see, you are the captain of this ship and when we got to this island you were 17. How old are you?"

"10!" he smiled big

"Yes, and that's what we're trying to figure out. Why are you 10 and not 17?"

Luffy just stared at her then shrugged, and then it hit him.

"I'm the captain!?"

Luffy cheered as he ran around, he suddenly stopped in front of Sanji and pointed at him, "Are you the musician, cuz that would be AWESOME! Every pirate needs to sing!"

Sanji shook his head, a bit annoyed, "No. I'm the cook."

Luffy smiled, "Yeah food's important too!"

As Luffy learned more about his forgotten life, Sanji walked over to Robin.

"Why do you think he trusts us so much?"

She smiled at him, "I think he still has some memories, but just doesn't remember them."

"…."

"Like they're there, making him feel comfortable around us, but he doesn't realize it."

She looked over to Luffy as he played with Usopp.

"Like in the cave, he followed us even though he had no idea who we are. His heart told him that it was ok. I've read several books about amnesia. Most of the time the person remembers them but nothing about them, they just feel safe around them."

Sanji nodded and looked out at the ocean, the sun was getting close to setting.

"Well, I'll go start dinner. Someone's going to have to go look for meathead, he's an idiot when it comes to directions."

"Is that concern I detect in your voice, cook-san?"

Sanji snorted, "Heck no." then disappeared in the kitchen.

* * *

The swordsman frowned; something wasn't right about this guy.

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if you were lost."

The swordsman looked around. He had no idea where he was.

"No… I'm just looking for a friend." With that he turned and walked away.

"Wait!"

Zoro turned around as he walked up to him.

"Did you just get into port? I saw this one guy with a straw hat, I know he doesn't live on out island, are you looking for him?"

Zoro nodded.

"Oh great! I showed him the way to the dock! Here, it's this way."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, but followed.

_I guess I was wrong…_He thought to himself

* * *

"Navigator-san."

"hmmm?" Nami looked up from the map.

"We should send someone to get swordsman-san too."

She blinked with an 'oh yeah!'

"We can't send one of these idiots alone, would you mind going with them, Robin?"

Robin smiled, "Not at all."

"Great!" Nami looked over to Usopp and Chopper, "Oy! You two!"

They both looked her way.

"Go find Zoro, it's getting dark."

A shiver went down Usopp's spine, "Alone?"

"No. You, Chopper, and Robin."

"What about me?" Luffy piped up

"No. We still don't know what's wrong with you. It's too dark to investigate the cave anymore today, so we'll have to do it tomorrow. Until then, you stay here."

Luffy frowned. Wasn't he the captain?

Robin closed her book and got up.

"The captain needs to stay and watch over the ship, it's the most important job. Right, Navigator-san?"

"Eh?" Nami looked at Robin, and then got it. "Right!"

Luffy's frown turned into a smile, "Cool!"

"You think you can track Zoro, Chopper?"

Chopper puffed up his chest, "Yosh!"

Transforming into reindeer mode he sniffed the air. "I got the sent. This way."

Chopper got off the ship, Robin and Usopp in his wake.

Nami sighed. Now what was she going to do to entertain the little Luffy?

"Hey Orange Lady. Do you have any big boulders?"

Nami looked down at Luffy.

"My name is Nami, and why do you need a big boulder?"

"For training!" he beamed, "I have to get strong!"

"Well, we don't have any of those, but we have weights."

"Yeah! Those will work too!"

After showing him Zoro's stash of dumbbells she sat down to see if he could actually lift one.

Luffy examined the dumbbell and tried to lift the 100kg one. No go.

He moved onto the 50kg one, it still wouldn't budge. Finally, Luffy moved to Zoro's smallest one, the 20kg. Luffy wrapped both of his hands around it on it and lifted it up like he was pulling something towards him, wrists up.

It was heavy, you could see it in his face, but he was lifting it back and forth.

After the fifth time he dropped it and inhaled.

Nami was in shock, for a ten year old to be lifting 20kg with his biceps was amazing!

* * *

Chopper stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it, Chopper?" Usopp questioned

Chopper looked around, not being able to see much because of all the trees.

"He's close! This way!" Chopper galloped happily into the trees, where they stumbled upon a strange sight.

"Come on, kid!" the taller boy asked, out of breath.

"What? Who are you?" the green haired kid asked, "And… Where am I?" he looked around and his eyes came to Robin, "Oy, do you know?"

* * *

"It's just around here then a little further." Sanjuro smiled, he continued leading him away from the dock, he was surprised the swordsman didn't notice.

He stopped pretending to think about where to go next, then suddenly turned and grabbed Zoro's arm.

Supprised, but still on guard, Zoro twisted out of his grip and glared at the boy.

"What are you trying to do?"

Sanjuro was shocked at the swordsman's reflexes.

"I, uh.." Sanjuro tired to think fast, "I was wondering how you…"

He stepped forward and pointed at Zoro's hair. "How you got it this color. I've been thinking about dying mine red."

"Huh?" That question caught Zoro off-guard.

"Yeah, how'd you get it so consistently green?" He took another step forward and ruffled Zoro's hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" Zoro slapped his hand away, "and I didn't dye it."

"No way! Really? How'd you get green hair? Was your mom a marimo or something?"

A vein appeared on Zoro's forehead, "I can find my way back to my ship alone."

He turned and walked away.

"Wait! Please!"

Zoro ignored the boy, and he felt two hands grab his head.

He stood there annoyed and reached for his katana to slice of the boys hands, but he stopped.

Zoro felt his strength fade, his whole body screamed at him to get away, but he didn't have then energy. A tingling sensation like someone poured ice water into his head flooded through the rest of his body.

He felt consciousness slipping from his grasp and his eyes drooped then closed.

Sanjuro let go of Zoro's head, breathing heavily. It was too much, two humans in one day, it was just too exhausting. He looked up to see nothing on Zoro had changed. He stood there in shock, it didn't work.

The green haired swordsman turned around and looked at Sanjuro.

"Ah…" Sanjuro backed away, "Sorry, I just wanted to see your hair…"

"What? Who are you?" Zoro asked, "And… Where am I?" he looked around and his eyes came to Robin, "Oy, do you know?"

Sanjuro looked to who he was talking to and saw the pirate's friends. He gasped slightly, but then realized that they didn't know about him. He regained his composure and tried to act cool. If he could earn their trust and get on their ship, he could at least get the straw hat boy.

"Ah… hi. I work here, do you know this guy? He seems to be lost."

"Yeah, where am I? this doesn't look like my island at all. Where's the dojo?"

"Dojo? What are you talking about, Zoro? Usopp asked

"Huh? How do I know you?"

"Swordsman-san, you don't remember?"

Zoro shook his head then looked around. He let out a small gasp when he looked down at his clothes. He examined his arms and legs with wide eyes.

"Why am I all grown up?" Zoro asked no one in particular.

* * *

_Yes i did change the ending on this chapter :) i liked it better :D heeheehee_ s_orry for_ it being deleted :O


End file.
